


Geno's Son

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer, Surprise Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: When permission to cheat backfires.





	

Sid’s offseasons were generally the same. He scheduled downtime, interspersing some commercial shoots, interviews, and photoshoots here and there. He trained and skated and spent time sleeping in the sun with Sam. He caught up with his family and friends back home. He kept in touch with his teammates, occasionally seeing one of them in passing, but for the most part not going out of his way to visit. 

Early on, he and Geno had decided that they would go their separate ways during the offseason. Vacationing together, visiting family in Russia and Canada; that was for later. It was a nebulous later which Sid suspected was going to become sooner in the next few years judging by the increase in the amount of texts and photos he got from Geno each year. 

For now though, they went their separate ways. They both gave tacit permission to fool around during the summer, but Sid hadn’t felt the urge to use that permission since their first summer apart. Even then it had only been some enjoyable kissing and minor groping with Shea Weber at Olympic training camp in 2009. 

As far as he knew, Geno hadn’t used it in years either. There had been some girls the first summer which Sid wasn’t surprised about. Sid had years to come to terms with his own bisexuality. Geno had been caught off-guard with his own and Sid understood that Geno had to work it out and that included sleeping with some women. 

Which brought Sid back to right now, staring at Geno on his doorstep, a small boy asleep in his arms, and a pile of luggage at his feet. 

Sam came running to the door, pushing past Sid and going for Geno, her tail wagging happily. That broke Sid out of his stare and he managed to grab her collar before she jumped on Geno and woke up the kid. 

“Thank you,” Geno said quietly, shifting his weight on his feet and biting his lip. “I’m come in?”

“Yeah,” Sid said roughly, holding onto Sam with one hand and pointing towards the living room with the other. “You can put …”

“Lev.”

“Lev,” Sid repeated. “On the couch. I’ll get your bags.”

Geno moved past Sid and Sid looked at Lev’s face, slack in sleep where it was pressed against Geno’s shoulder. His heart thudded in his chest and he grabbed Geno’s bags, pulling them inside while still holding onto Sam. 

Sid shooed her out back before going into the living room. Geno had set the boy on the couch, tucking a well-loved green and white blanket around him. He was just watching Lev sleep and Sid moved closer, causing Geno’s gaze to flicker up at him.

“How old?” asked Sid quietly. He didn’t have to ask if Lev was Geno’s son. Geno wouldn’t be here otherwise. 

“Five. Was summer after Cup. We on break,” Geno said, looking absolutely wrecked. “She not tell me. I’m not know until now.”

“I believe you,” Sid murmured, not sure what he was supposed to say. “Why now?”

Geno twisted his face in disgust. “She getting married. He not want other man’s son. She never tell him I am Lev’s papa. So now I have.”

“You signed papers, right?” asked Sid, pressing his hand down on Geno’s shoulder. 

Geno brought his hand up to squeeze Sid’s. “Yes. She get nothing from me. Lev’s decision if he want to see her when he older.”

Sid exhaled slowly and nodded. “Okay good.”

Geno looked up at him. “Sid, you not ask for this.”

“You’re right,” Sid agreed. He looked at Lev, taking in the dark smudges under his eyes that were matched by Geno’s. “You should sleep too.”

Geno ran his hand through his hair and nodded. “We need to talk.”

“After you sleep,” Sid said calmly. “Get Lev. I’m sure he’d rather see someone familiar when he wakes up instead of me.”

“I’m mostly stranger too.” Geno lifted the child and settled him back against his shoulder. Lev made a protesting noise and just clutched the blanket closer. 

Sid led them upstairs, pausing at one of the guest rooms before deciding against that. He’d rather Geno be in his bed. 

Geno set Lev down gently, sitting on the bed to take off his shoes and setting them on the ground. His eyes were sad when he looked at Sid, his mouth turned down. 

“Hey,” Sid said softly, walking over to him. He ran a hand through Geno’s hair, leaning down to kiss him lightly. “I love you.”

Geno sagged at that, resting his face against Sid’s stomach. “Love you too. So sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Accidents happen,” Sid said, watching as Lev rolled onto his stomach, clutching at his blanket. “I’m going to go to the grocery store while you sleep. I don’t have much food in the house.”

Geno yawned and nodded. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Sid, his head falling heavily on Sid’s shoulder. Sid hugged him back just as tightly, pressing a kiss to Geno’s temple. 

“Go to sleep,” Sid said gently, pushing Geno towards the bed. 

“Yeah,” Geno said, shuffling to the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers. 

Sid shut the door behind him and managed to get downstairs before collapsing onto the couch in a nerveless sprawl. Geno had a _son_.


End file.
